The Uprising
by TheUnknownBlock
Summary: An uprising is upon us. The androids are invading. The Davenports are seperated. Who made these androids? Why? Can anyone survive? Who knows... But we all know one thing... Its the end of the world.
1. And So It Begins

**This is my secret project! Since this is AU, I should explain some stuff. So I'll do that when you need it. Let's jump in!**

-Chase's POV (2 weeks ago)-

We had just gone on a mission to stop a giant meteor from hitting earth. Sure, it would have little effect on the planet as a whole, but the area that it hit would have been left in ashes. After a hard mission like that, we wanted some good sleep. We had no idea what would come around to us days after that mission. We may have prevented one disaster, but one far more terrifying was coming our way. The end of life as we know it.

-Bree's POV (2 days before the uprising)-

"Later nerd!" I say to Chase as I walk out the door. I was going to finally get a vacation with some of my friends for a while. It was only 3 days, but that was enough time. I walk down the driveway with Caitlin. I'm SO excited to get away with just me and my friends for a little while. And this time, Stephanie isn't here! This is going to be fun!

-Adam's POV (night of the uprising)-

I hear a loud rumble. I wait a minute for it to go away but it doesn't. I step out of my capsule to see what's going on. I go up the elevator when something unexpected happens. It stops. I wait a second, assuming it's just temporary, it's not. After a couple seconds of waiting I determine that something is really wrong.

"Help!" I yell. "I'm trapped!" No response.

"Please! Get me out!" No response.

"Help! Help! Chase! Help me! I can't get out!" No response.

I keep yelling, trying to get someone to notice, then, maybe they can help... No response.

-Chase's POV-

I hear yelling. I'm having trouble getting up. Then I notice it's Adam's voice. I try to wake myself up and notice that Adam is gone. I try to get out of my capsule. It's locked. What is going on? I use my molecular kinesis to open the door. I notice the elevator isn't in place. Adam must be trapped in there! I try and try all that I can to get it down with my molecular kinesis but to no avail.

"Adam! Climb up the elevator walls!" I yell up. After a couple seconds I yell again, "Are you at the top?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, on my count, your going to jump down! Okay?"

"Okay!"

"1" I start to pull on the elevator with my molecular kinesis. "TWO!" I pull harder.

"THREE!" I pull as hard as I can and hear a thud. The elevator falls down and Adam jumps out just as it falls down below the lab.

"Okay, Adam" I say, "We need to get some sleep."

"No." That was unexpected. "I heard something up there, listen!"

I activated my super hearing and I realised Adam wasn't joking. There was something up there.

"Adam. Your right! There's something up there! Come on! We need to go check it out!" I yelled excitedly, but nervously at the same time. It took a while, but we climbed up all the way to the main floor. We looked out the window.

"What… happened?" I questioned under my breathe. Outside where I would sometimes look out just to see the beauty of the view, everything was aflame. Buildings were torn to the ground. People were running in terror. I tried to see what caused this but couldn't see anything.

"Chase, look!" Adam told me, "up there, in the smoke coming from the hospital!"

I looked where Adam had directed me to see what had caused such destruction. An Android was flying through out of the smoke and into the night sky.

"Androids?" I stammer, "but how?" Adam never got the time to answer my question because there was a massive explosion and smoke drifted into the room.

"Adam! Cover your mouth!" I started coughing. We covered our mouths and noses and ran out the front door. We rushed through the city streets where everything was in anarchy. Then, a thought dawned on me.

"Adam! What about Leo?!"

-Bree's POV-

We were all sleeping at Caitlin's house when we were all awoken by an explosion.

"What was that?" One of Caitlin's friends asked nervously.

"I don't know!" Caitlin exclaimed, "but it didn't sound good!"

I looked outside to see everything in absolute anarchy. The streets were burning. People were running for their lives. Things were soaring through the air. Androids. Androids were soaring through the air.

"I have to do this…" I tell myself, "to protect them… my friends, my family... Everyone… I have to do this for them."

 **So what did you think? Did you like it? Dislike it? Tell me! It helps a lot! On a different note, happy Elite Force Day! We will meet again, but until then, I'm TheUnknownBlock, and I'm out.**


	2. Survival: Yours and Our

**Uhhh… hi? Okay, SO sorry that I haven't update this in… What? A month? I'll try my best to update this and all my other stories a lot faster! I have three consecutive days off school so I'll probably take some of that time to write! I've made an order that my stories will receive updates, so that should help! Also, since this is AU, i will explain some things. Leo always had a bionic arm and leg (for flashbacks). The government knows bionics exist, but not that Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo have them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

-Adam's POV-

Me and Chase look up at our smoldering mansion. It was awful. Mr Davenport and Leo… they were inside. I… I can't believe it. I fell to my knees and let my screams and tears out. Chase kneeled down next to me and did his best to comfort me.

Nothing was working.

-Bree's POV-

"Robots! We're all doomed!" Caitlin yelled.

"Guys! Call down! Everything is gonna be alright!" I assured them.

"Alright?!" One of Caitlin's friends exclaimed. "How can anything be alright?! There are robots out there!"

 _This is my time._ I thought. _Now more than ever, people need me. I have to help them!_

"It _will_ be alright! I know it." I said.

"How?!" One of them snapped.

"Because of this." I said. I grab the four other people here and super sped away.

-Chase's POV-

Adam was crying on the ground.

"It's over." I tell him. "There's nothing we can do now. It over."

He kept crying.

"Adam. It's over. We can't do anything to save them anymore." My voice cracked. "We can only save ourselves. They would've wanted that."

Adam looked up to me with a tear-stained face. I said one thing.

"I miss them too."

 _-flashback-_

" _Guys! This whole place is going to blow!" I exclaimed._

" _Chase! Calm down!" Adam said. "We have time left!" I started sweating but I knew I needed to be a strong leader for them._

" _Okay. Leo, Adam. Use your super strength to clear out this rubble so that people can escape._

" _Bree. Use your superspeed to get everyone out to safety and put out this fire. I'll sefuse the bombs."_

" _Got it!" They all said. I went over to one of the bombs on the floor. I re worked the wires and de-activated the motherboard. But, realising how long it took to defuse one bomb, I knew I couldn't stop them all._

" _Bree, is everyone out?" I ask her._

" _Yep."_

" _Okay. Let's go!"_

" _Wait. What about the bombs? This whole place will get destroyed if we don't do anything!"_

" _There's no time! We have to go!_ Now!"

 _Bree sighed. "Fine."_

 _She super sped us away from the building. I jumped off my sister and watched as the building exploded. I had failed. Bree must've noticed I was gone really soon, because within a minute, she was back and took me away._

 _-end of flashback-_

I look up at the androids soaring through the air.

"Adam." He looks up at me. "Come on. We need shelter. We'll die without it."

"But the people on the streets… we need to save them! It's our duty!" He says.

"I know. But _we_ need to survive now. We can't save them if we're dead. We need shelter, then we can save them."

Adam looked at the floor. I finally got him to get up and we went out to search for something to call home.

-?'s POV-

I watch as two boys walk through the streets. I immediately recognize them. It's time for revenge. Time for them to die.

To be continued…

 **Sorry that was short! I really wanted to get another chapter out! The next one will be longer though! King Adam will get updated next. But until then, I'm TheUnknownBlock, and I'm out.**


	3. Versus

**Been a while! Sorry that i didn't update this sooner! But I'm here now with an update! The story's down there, dumbhead! XD**

-Bree's POV-

I zoom my friends into a dark corner in an alley. They all stare at me for a few seconds before screaming.

"Shhh!" I whisper yell. "They probably have sound wave detectors!"

They stopped screaming but still had a look of terror in their eyes.

"You're Bionic?" Caitlin exclaims quietly. "How could you not have told me?!"

"Caitlin it's more complicated than it looks. Let me explain."

"Explain? You want to explain?! What is there to explain? I was your best friend! You promised you wouldn't keep any secrets from me!"

-Adam's POV-

Me and Chase run silently through the shadows. We turn a corner and I come face-to-face with an Android. I throw a punch at it but it dodges and throws one at me. I catch the punch and flip the robot over. Then I jump on it elbow first and rip it to pieces. We continue walking. Suddenly, I feel a giant shock. I cry out in pain.

-Chase's POV-

I hear Adam cry out in pain. I turn to him. A ray of electricity is flowing right out of the Android he ripped apart just a minute before. I grab Adam and pull him behind a wall.

The electricity spazzes out, blasting itself in every direction imaginable. It shouldn't be doing that! It should be finding the easiest medium to travel to!

After the electric stops, we resume our travel. I help Adam walk for a few minutes until he can do it by himself. We keep walking and then we see four androids. We get into fighting positions and run at them.

Adam grabs one of them and throws it into another one, but doesn't do any damage to either, it only delays their attack. I use my molecular kinesis to smash one into the ground, then throw it into the wall, then smash it into the wall again. It barely does any damage. An Android shoots a laser sphere at me but I dodge it. Lasers and fire start flying everywhere, both from Adam and the androids. Adam melts the head of an Android with his heat vision. Then, another Android flies right into him and carries him into a wall. It starts punching his face.

I'm about to go help when something grabs my shoulders. It flips me over and slams me onto the ground on my back. Pain radiates throughout my body.

I use my molecular kinesis again to launch the Android into the air and then slam it into the ground. Parts of it crunch up but it gets back to it's feet. A headless Android flies at me and takes me at least six yards into the air and throws me to the ground. It lands back down.

Four androids start closing in on me. I start sweating. Then, for some odd reason, my hands start faintly glowing a pale blue. The androids start getting tugged in towards me and then they repel away. They start coming in fast, then get blasted away into the sky.

The blue glow starts to fade. I turn to see a bloody Adam on the ground, looking at me. His eyes start to close. I rush toward him and shake him.

"Come on buddy! Don't die on me! Come on! Stay alive Adam! Come on Adee! I need you! Please!" I beg. Tears start rolling down my cheeks. I check his pulse. It's getting weaker. I try to pick him up but I'm not strong enough. I start to drag him away, hopefully I'll be able to save him.

-Bree's POV-

"How could you not tell me you were Bionic!?" Caitlin yells at me.

"I knew you would freak out!" I defended myself.

"You think I'm _not_ freaking out now?!"

"Caitlin it's just-" I start.

"No!" She cuts me off. She balls her hands into fists. "Bring it!"

"Caitlin, what's the point if fighting me?" I exclaim just as she runs at me and throws a punch. I dodge it. She turns around and faces me. Her fists are ready. Anger glows bright in her eyes.

"You don't want to do this." I tell her.

She runs at me in response.

And now the fight begins.

 **What did you think? Sorry I took so long to update this. This was actually pretty short, sorry. Next update will be King Adam! Until then, I'm TheUnknownBlock, and I'm out.**


End file.
